1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tracer control system which enables arbitrary setting of the tracing path of a tracer head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional tracer control systems, limit switches are provided for defining the tracing path of a tracer head, for example, the range of tracing in the x-y plane. The limit switches are actuated by the movement of a tracing machine, by which a predetermined pick feed is carried out and then the direction of tracing is reversed, thus performing the tracing operation. By repeating such operations to trace a model with a stylus of a tracer head, a workpiece is machined. Accordingly, the positions of the limit switches must be adjusted in accordance with the size of the model, and the limit switches are mechanically actuated, so that the reliability of the tracing operation is relatively low.